Annamária a Poland
Annamária a Poland (Born December 4th, 1640.) Is the Queen-Dowager of Hungary. Though in tribute of the castle in which the court resides, she is the Queen-Consort of Rosaszin. She is known at court for her obnoxious behavior and it is clearly shown through the way she had the court palace built, it was a large rose colored palace, no one really knows how it got such the pink hue as it did, and it was seen as one of the most known palaces in all of Hungary. Though some of the old fashioned courtiers did not enjoy it, she simply brushed them off and told them that if they did not like it, they could leave her presence. The palace was said to be a gift from the King for her, for when the king died they would move to that palace and start a new, better era for all the nobles of Hungary. Her fashion dignified the court as she had a heavy taste for vibrant colors, and when the now King asked what kind of palace she would like, she replied, "én akar a leg--bb drága és remegő palota" ("I want the most expensive and vibrant palace.") A icon among the Kingdom, you knew who she was when you saw her and if you did not treat her as the Queen, you would quickly be shamed by most of the court. Birth Annamária z Poland was born December 4th, 1640 to the then King and Queen of Poland. Her father, Sigismund III The Just and his Austrian Queen-Consort, Constance z Austria. Being the 4th female in a row to the couple she was seen as a disappointment and after her birth her mother was died. Leaving Annamária to grow up motherless. She never really knew who her mother was unless they family talked about her. This was rarely as it had saddened the family. None-the-less the Polish King still remarried to another woman, who he had no issue with. As a child she had fair hair and like her father, it turned a almost black shade by the time she was 30. Her eyes remained brown her whole life, which she received from her mother. She wore expensive attire, which was normal seeing as she was the King of Poland's daughter. Though he disliked her, he still spoiled her like all her other siblings. During early age she was first taught by 4 tutors. One for each subject, mathematics, English, history, and reading. Though she had little interest in all of the subjects she still studied hard and did very well in her studies. The King of Poland knew he needed ally ship fast as the Kingdom on Britain, Ireland, and Scotland was ready to start war. The Hungarians always seemed to stay neutral in all wars. Within moments the Polish King was readying a letter to be sent to the Hungarian King. at least one month later the Hungarian King sent back that the heir to the Hungarian Throne would need a bride and that Annamaria would make a perfect match with him. Her father accepted quickly and they were officially betrothed to each other and could marry no other. This forced the now 7 year old girl to grow up much faster. Her family often prayed that the then Örököse a Hungary needed to live to an age that Annamaria could marry and have child. She was often confused with life and didn't know what to think. When she turned 10 she began to realize the life she would have, when she roamed around court all she could hear was the polish men and women gossiping about the soon to be Örökösnő a Hungary, her. Terrified to wed when she was older she ran straight to her step-mother. They had a small exchange, and her step-mother did not beat around the bush about it. Annamaria's eyes filled with tears looked up at her step-mother. "Krok matek? Czy to prawda? Czy mogę być dziedziczka na Węgrzech?" (Step mother? Is this true? Will I be a heiress in Hungary?) Her step mother only nodded, "Niestety, tak." (Unfortunately, yes.) Annamaria ran off to her room and sobbed. And for what it seemed, she rarely left her room until her adolescence. Adolescence Years after finding out the truth, she sheltered herself away from her family. She hoped that maybe they would think she was not mentally stable to marry the Heir to Hungary. when she turned 16, it was the time for the handover. Her maids had helped her pack for the trip, Annamaria breaking down into tears a couple times. She was dressed in a green dress with ruby jewelry. The Hungarians had arrived to her Polish home and the party had began. Annamaria had not smiled the whole day. She wished to marry someone she knew and loved, not for the enjoyment of someone else. After the party she gave her goodbyes to her parents and close family and left for Hungary. The carriage was filled to the brim with people, herself, her future husband, his parents, close royal Hungarian family members, and maids. It was a 3 week trip and by the time they arrived the Hungary she was tired and weak. Her feet cramped, her back and hips both hurt, and she had a terrible neck pain. At the time the Hungarian court lived in a stone and cold castle. She rested In a large room and was treated a bit too special for her liking. It took her a while to get used to. She remained homesick for years. And even after she still misses her home even if both of her parents are long gone. Marriage Annamaria married Charles of Hungary in 1656 and was stylized Örökösnő a Hungary, They did not successfully conceive the first night as Annamaria was too scared to be intimate with Charles at her young age, so she rolled over onto her side and fell asleep. It was only until a month after her marriage did she successfully become impregnated. 9 months later she gave birth to a baby boy, she would have 3 more children with Charles. Death of the King On June 3rd, 1680, Charles's father fell sick with summer fever very suddenly on June 1st. 2 days after he had died. Annamaria and her husband were now the King and Queen-Consort of Hungary. With his death the construction of Palace a Rózsaszín had began. It would be the new spot for the court to live and start a new life after the sudden death of the late Charles X The Just. Annamaria's life had changed forever in a moment of seconds. The coronation happened the following day. Category:Foreign Courtiers Category:Consorts of Rózsaszín